


Into Your Paradise

by space_dev



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Beach Day, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Just all the family, May the Force Be With You, Post Episode s1 e12 Vision of Hope, RebelsFourthExchange, Seaside, Season 1, Season/Series 01, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: Ezra and the Ghost Crew spend the day at a Lothilian Beach. (For Rebels Fourth Gift Exchange 2018)





	Into Your Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eschscholzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/gifts).



"So... what exactly are you planning, kid?" Sabine asked, leaning on the doorframe of the common room.

"Well, we're on Lothal, and you guys have never seen the ocean, and it's July, best time of year to go in the ocean, at least in the Northern Hemisphere, so I want to show you guys today since we've got a free day," Ezra said.

He wasn't wearing his usual orange jumpsuit loaded with his side pouches and lightsaber on a carabiner. Today, he was wearing a pair of green swim trunks which looked like they used to be Kanan's or his dad’s.

"Won't the ocean be cold still?"

"Nope. Like I said, it's July, it's nice and warm, but not too warm. Perfect time of year for a swimming trip."

"Alright, do Hera and Kanan and Zeb know what you plan to do?"

"Nope, but if we're already in our swimsuits when they finally get up, it might help our cause."

"You do realise that nobody else will be up for another hour."

"Yup."

Sabine laughed quietly and turned to go back to her room for her swimsuit. Not the black one from the Academy, it probably didn't even fit her anymore, but the pink tankini with boy shorts that had iridescent light blue paint splatters.

When she returned, Ezra had set up a holo of what appeared to be the ocean on the Dejarik table, and was studying it seriously.

"What're you doing now?" Sabine asked, sliding next to him on the dejarik booth.

"Planning out the best place to do this. There are a number of spots that are used by a whole bunch of people this time of year, I think it'd be best if we avoided those spots and went to one of the more secluded spots only locals know about."

"Couldn't we just go to another ocean? This planet has fourteen, and the population really isn't that big."

"This is the closest one to us, and it's the best one, and it's only the fourth most used. You want the least used, that's a fourteen-hour bike ride, and there's all sorts of wild overgrowth surrounding it."

"Fine. What if... we use this spot," Sabine suggested, tapping a four-mile long section of beach that had at least a couple miles of jungle surrounding it on three sides.

"That'll work, but we'll have to hike there, park the bikes just inside it, otherwise, the bikes will wake up some nasty creatures."

"What kind of nasty creatures?"

"Loth-Bears. Huge red bears that are mostly vegetarian but will not turn away the chance of eating organic sentients that threaten their home. Something in the bikes alerts them of sentient threat, if we walk through they think we're unarmed and will let us past."

"Anything we need to be afraid of in the ocean?"

"Nope. Biggest thing you'll see in there are Giant Loth-Turtles, but you'll mostly meet various types of fish, maybe a couple of dolphins. Oddly enough, it's the cleanest ocean in the Northern Hemisphere, even though it's the forth-most used. You won't see sharks or whales anywhere but the Andavi ocean and the Endavji ocean. The whale and shark twins, from an old myth."

"You have Lothilian myths?"

"Yeah. Andavi and Endavji were born mortal twins, and one day a giant Loth-Whale- the kind that could live on land or sea-"

"Wait, what?"

"Came onto land and started eating people. Andavi, the elder twin, wanted to make friends with the whale and gently coax it back to the ocean, while Endavji, the younger twin, wanted to tie ropes to it and have the sharks pull it back in. Eventually, they both got their way, Andavi making friends with it and advising it not to resist as Endavji and the sharks pulled it back in. Now, the Loth-Whales and sharks only live in the oceans of Andavi and Endavji, and they haven't come onto land for millennium."

"That makes me feel so much safer," Sabine said, her voice dripping with so much sarcasm, it was like she'd taken a dip in the Sarcasm Ocean and hadn't towelled off yet.

"Don't worry. Even if there was a Loth-Whale or shark in this ocean-which there won't be, because they've evolved to be only water creatures and this ocean, the Jor'Diki ocean, which means Journey, it's Lothilian, but anyway, Jor'Diki isn't connected to the Andavi or Endavji oceans- and Loth-Whales are generally peaceful creatures, only mean when provoked."

"So how long will the hike through the jungle be?"

"Probably four to six miles, nothing you can't handle," Ezra grinned.

* * *

 

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Zeb grumbled for the eighty-seventh time, trudging along in the back of the line and pulling a branch out of the way of his head.

"Well, we do have a day off. Should we waste it inside in the air conditioning, or take advantage of the nice day and see some sights, have some fun?" Hera said, bending over to slip a finger into her left shoe and pull it back up onto her heel.

"You can always go back with Chopper, Zeb, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to keep you amused," Sabine added.

"Yeah, maybe I'll stick around," Zeb grumbled.

"Atta boy," Kanan chuckled.

"How much further, Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Just under a mile, but this part of the forest has the most Loth-Bears. We might find one sitting in our path and have to go around it."

"There isn't any real path, it's just foliage," Zeb complained.

"Quit complaining, Zeb. The hike will be worth it," Ezra said.

And soon enough, Ezra was proved right.

Hera pulled back a large leaf to slip through, and Sabine caught sight of the beach.

"We're almost there!" She cried, running ahead like an excited child.

Ezra ran after her, dodging around Hera.

Hera and Kanan exchanged a look, and Hera gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his arm and pulling him out onto the beach.

Ezra and Sabine had already dumped their towels, goggles, and shoes in a giant pile, and they were pulling off their tank tops and shorts in favour of the swimsuits underneath.

"Ah, no, don't go in the water yet!" Hera said, grabbing Sabine by the shoulder and pulling her back gently with a grin. "Sunscreen first!"

"Aw," Sabine said, and plopped down on the sand, criss-cross applesauce, and grabbed the tube of sunscreen from Hera's rolled up towel and started rubbing it on.

"Also, maybe you shouldn't leave your stuff in a pile on the beach for the rest of us to deal with? Just a thought," Kanan said.

Ezra, while waiting for his turn for the sunscreen, sighed and laid out the towels nicely, folded his shirt and Sabine's tank top and shorts, and levitated the goggles to rest on top of the towels of their owners.

Zeb immediately started spraying himself with bug repellent and sand rejector.

"Zeb! Go do that someplace else!" Hera scolded, fanning the air under her nose.

"Sand rejector?" Ezra asked, turning his head to read the neat Basic on the label of the second bottle. "What do you need that stuff for?"

"To keep the sand out of my fur," Zeb grumbled, moving away from everyone else to continue spraying down.

"Catch, kid," Sabine said, tossing Ezra the bottle of sunscreen.

Ezra caught the bottle neatly and started rubbing down.

Kanan jammed the umbrella into the sand and started trying to open it up, with little success.

"So you're a Jedi, peacekeeper of the whole galaxy, and yet, you can't figure out how to open an umbrella," Hera commented, lying on her side, her head propped up on her fist and facing Kanan.

"I'm doing my best," Kanan grunted indignantly.

"Now can we go in the ocean?" Ezra asked, tossing the bottle to Hera, who immediately tossed it at the elder Jedi.

"Wait, don't you need to like, use that before you throw it at someone else?" Sabine asked.

"Nope. Twi'Leks have skin over fifteen times more sun-resistant than humans. We don't get sunburned, or suntanned, ever, because Ryloth is really close to a big, hot sun, so we adapted to it, otherwise we'd all be Lethan Twi'Leks," Hera said, turning onto her back, crossing her arms at her neck to support her head.

"You're just full of fun facts," Kanan said, still fiddling frustratedly with the umbrella.

Ezra stood up, went towards the umbrella, bowed, and said, in a very bad impression of a Central Worlds accent, "Allow me, good sir," and punched a button. The umbrella opened.

"Your accent needs some work," Kanan commented, simply glad he didn't have to be messing with the umbrella anymore.

"I'll work on it, you work on your umbrella-opening skills," Ezra clapped back.

"Alright, now that the kid has demonstrated basic logic skills and a terrible accent, can we, like, go in the water now?" Sabine pleaded.

"Alright. Don't drown," Hera said, so both kids grabbed their goggles and raced out to the water.

"You ever swim before, kid?" Sabine asked, adjusting her goggles.

"Yup. My parents taught me to swim here. Otherwise, why would I have goggles?"

"Good point," Sabine said, before running out as best as one can against water into the five-foot mark, when she laid out on her back and started back stroking.

Ezra followed her, but went on his belly doggy-paddle style.

"Really? Doggy paddle?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, it was the only stroke my dad knew. Mom would never get in the water."

Sabine paddled back over to Ezra and stared him right in the face.

"You need to learn a bit more in case we ever need to make a water getaway, the Empire won't take you seriously if you're swimming like the Emperor's pet dog."

"Alright. Go on, Swim Instructor Sabine."

* * *

 

"Any idea what they're doing out there?" Kanan asked, talking to Hera but watching Ezra and Sabine in the water.

"No clue, but as long as they're not drowning, fighting, or being attacked I don't care," Hera said, tucking her head into the spot in between Kanan's neck and his shoulder, that she was convinced was made for her head.

After awhile though, she was done relaxing.

She stood up abruptly, nearly knocking Kanan over, and pulled him up by his left arm.

"Where are we going?" He asked, smiling.

"On a walk," she said. "Zeb, make sure they don't drown, please,"

Zeb, who was listening to his Bollywood music on his music player with one earbud in, nodded sagely and turned his eyes to Ezra and Sabine, who were now... trying to kick water at each other? Oh well, not his problem. They wanted to get saltwater in each other's eyes, they could suffer together. 

Hera didn't let go of Kanan's hand after she pulled him up, now she swung it as they walked along the shore.

"It's nice out here, we should come more often," Hera mentioned offhandedly.

"Yeah. The temperature isn't too hot, either. I remember back in my Padawan Potato days on Coruscant-"

"Padawan Potato?"

"Yeah, when Master Ada Gallia took on an apprentice, Siri Tachi, she decided to make baked potatoes, a delicacy from Phorsa Gedd, her home planet, for the younglings in the crèche. Master Gallia may or may not have influenced that decision. But what's important is that in the kitchen, Siri exploded the potatoes, but managed to clean them up and serve them. They were apparently quite fluffy and nice, and the skins were somehow mostly intact. So Siri earned the nickname Potato Padawan, later flipped around to Padawan Potato, and when people used baking metaphors to describe padawans, like a 'half baked Padawan' it was kind of an inside joke to add on 'Potato'. Also, Siri made a tradition of baking the younglings exploded poatoes each year, and by the time I became a padawan, there were Padawan Potato bake-offs where they tried to make the best exploded potatoes."

"Wow. Did you ever participate?"

"Every year. I got second place in the last bake-off before Order 66, but probably only because Padawan Offee, Master Undulli's Padawan, was off in the mid rim with Master Undulli, and next to Siri, her potatoes were the best."

"Who got first?"

"Padawan Tano, padawan of Anakin Skywalker. Come to think of it, she was Padawan Offee's best friend, that explains a lot, not just the potatoes, now that I think of it."

"You'll have to make me exploded potatoes some day. But anyway. Your padawan potato days on Coruscant…”

“It was always hot there. Didn't matter if you were on the bottom level, didn't matter if it was January, it never got below seventy degrees in the winter, not even at night. And since it’s a giant city, wildlife and nature were sacrificed for apartments and government buildings. But this is nice.”

 

* * *

 

"Back so soon?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah. We got bored after I taught Ezra the swimming strokes and we burned each other's eyes with saltwater."

"Ah."

"We're going to build a sand fort," Ezra added.

"Uh huh, okay," Zeb agreed, his mind drifting back off to his music.

So Sabine and Ezra went over to that perfect spot of sand where it's not too wet but not too dry, and started piling up a giant mountain of sand.

"Wasn't this supposed to be, like, square?" Ezra asked after awhile.

Sabine cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, what exactly were we thinking with making a mountain first?"

"Maybe we're supposed to smash the middle down and smooth out the edges to be a square?"

"I don't quite see how we thought we were going to do that."

"Agreed."

"So now what?"

"I guess we flatten it out and start over or something?"

"Sure."

* * *

 

“I think it's time to go,” Hera said, standing over Ezra and Sabine, who were now sculpting stormtroopers out of sand for the sand fort.

“Just let us finish these stormtroopers, Hera?” Sabine pleaded.

“You have ten minutes. Zeb, start packing up!”

“Aww, it's nice out here,” Zeb complained.

“See, Zeb? The hike was worth it,” Ezra commented triumphantly.

“Yeah, well, if we don't leave now, we’ll be hiking in the dark, and the lack of path will mean we’ll end up sleeping under a tree.”

“Ooh! Could we do that, Hera? It sounds fun.” Sabine asked, not looking up from the trooper in her hand but sounding excited.

“Some day, Sabine. Three minutes.”

“Done,” Ezra said, plunging his sand trooper into the ground in front of the sand fort.

“Me too,” Sabine said, resting hers down much more carefully.

“And now,” Ezra began.

“We storm the fort!” Sabine shouted, finishing the blue-haired boy's sentence, and she and Ezra both instantly jumped on top of the fort and knocked it flat to the ground.

“Did anyone get a holo of that before they destroyed it?” Hera asked, shaking the sand off her towel.

“I got one,” Kanan said. “Kids, go wash your feet off in the ocean, then we’ve gotta go.”

“Okay, Kanan,” they chorused, racing each other to the shore.

“We do need to do this again, Kanan. And you're making us potatoes tonight for dinner, I'm starving.”

“Agreed. And fine, you shall all get potatoes tonight.”

“Not just any potatoes,” Hera grinned.

“Exploded potatoes!” Kanan finished, giving Hera a peck on the cheek.

 


End file.
